


The Civil War Prayer

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Song Fiction, Song Lyrics, Song fic, War, friendships, mentioned death, torn friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've heard this song,” Wanda spoke up softly. Steve turned to her.</p><p>“You have?” Tony asked the Black Panther.</p><p>“Yes,” was the reply, “This does not speak of love.”</p><p>“Not love?”</p><p>“No,” Hawkeye answered the man, “it's a prayer.”</p><p> </p><p>In a battle between former allies, there is a moment of peace where everyone can find time to recollect and regroup. Ideals are questioned and thoughts are put to the test as everyone involved realizes that not all is well among their enemies, their allies and even the war they fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Civil War Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction takes place during the Captain America: Civil War movie. At the time this is released, only previews have been seen, the most recent (and last) being the Spider Man reveal. Anything in the story that happens has the potential to have spoilers, but is mostly based from what has been seen and rumored to happen during the movie.
> 
> There is mention of character death in the story, however no one actually dies in the story. There are also implied male/male relationships, however they are not completely shown. There are also repeats of thought in places, but you have to keep in mind that the characters are thinking about the situations that they are in and they're trying to remind themselves why they fight. Not only that, but part of it is also making them realize why they shouldn't.
> 
> There will be singing, so I'll specify it now - 
> 
> Italicized = Natasha  
> Italicized Underline = Bucky  
> Italicized Bold = Both

Night had fallen. It had been a long day of fighting. The separate camps of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were in their separate areas. They needed rest before they could continue. Everyone was tired.

 

“ _I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us were we go...”_

 

Tony looked up from his chair where he was sitting. The song being sung was beautiful and the one who sang on the roof had every reason in the world. He'd never heard it before, but it was no less amazing.

 

His team had found a place to call refuge for the night. It wasn't as though they had to worry about it. Plenty of people tended to sway toward the man in the crimson and gold suit.

 

“ _And help us to be wise in times when we don't know...”_

 

But it wasn't like he had wanted to be in that situation anyway. The world felt strange now that the Avengers were divided. Best friends were now enemies because of new laws to be put in place. He had decided that they needed to be put in check, that the team needed to be controlled better. But as he looked back at what Steve had said, he realized that everything could have been worse. More lives lost, loss of control of their freedom...

 

Total annihilation of the world's population.

 

“ _Let this be our prayer as we go our way...”_

 

His heart sank as he stared out the windows to where he could see a soft orange glowing hue in the distance. What would happen over this long while? What would happen to all of them? No one would come out of this unscathed, but he knew that he and Steve would get the brunt of the pain.

 

“ _Lead us to a place. Guide us with your grace. To a place where we'll be safe...”_

 

Across the way, several uneased warriors had heard the soft song from the Stark camp. It had not fallen on deaf ears by any means. Even Steve himself had closed his eyes before staring up at the starry sky above them.

 

The captain's group hadn't been as lucky as Tony's, being forced to camp out on the edge of the Berlin airstrip. It's not like it mattered though. It reminded the two super soldiers of when they had been in the war before everything went to hell for them. Everyone else it was as though they were camping with their loved ones and friends, be they alive or not.

 

“ _La luce che tu dai...”_

 

Everyone's head turned to the voice who sang. Bucky's head was bowed, eyes closed. His normally tense body was at peace as he as somewhat slumped over the fire. Steve had to admit that his childhood friend still had an amazing voice.

 

“ _I pray we'll find your light...”_

 

The response echoed from Iron Man's camp. It caused the eldest of the group to stare confused. What was going on? Was this a love letter of sorts?

 

“I've heard this song,” Wanda spoke up softly. Steve turned to her.

 

“You have?” Tony asked the Black Panther.

 

“Yes,” was the reply, “This does not speak of love.”

 

“Not love?”

 

“No,” Hawkeye answered the man, “it's a prayer.”

 

“ _Nel cuore restora...”_

“ _And hold it in our hearts...”_

 

Steve closed his eyes. The song... A prayer. He listened to the words. The part that Bucky sang – Latin, Italian, he couldn't be completely sure – sounded familiar. It was a prayer and a blessing in one. He remembered from when he would attend not only church but went to Catholic school when he was younger.

 

And it wasn't just the prayer that he was feeling. The song itself was soothing a restless part of him that. He knew he needed to be on point at all times, but deep down he knew he needed rest. His world was crumbling, falling around him and he couldn't focus.

 

“ _A ricordarchi che...”_

“ _When stars go out each night...”_

 

Tony's eyes gazed back out through the window. That small fire of whom he knew the people who surrounded it. He wished it were closer. Not so that they could attack each other. No, it was for something else. It was something he wished they could have again, that he felt should come back. He'd give anything to have it back again now.

 

If Ultron had taught any of them anything it was that they wanted peace. It was to keep their loved ones close. They had all lost a part of themselves in both battles, but it was Ultron's that tore them apart. They found it harder to trust each other, even after building the Avengers headquarters and trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. _together_.

 

Steve looked over to a building where the lights of an entire floor were on. He swore he saw a familiar figure in one of the windows. He felt that the person was staring their way. But he also felt it was a failed dream. He wouldn't look their way, they were the enemy to him now. Why should he have a reason to look upon them other than to plan an attack? Was there any hope of the Avengers even surviving at this point?

 

“ _L'eterna stella sei...”_

“ _Oohhh...”_

 

In a nearby tree, Clint's eyes were closed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He'd lost so much – more than any of the fighters combined. Yet he still found his way to the battle field. He told himself he fought for their memories, but he honestly wondered if that's true anymore. The archer wondered why he fought anymore and who he's fighting. Was it worth this battle if they know that an even worse hell will occur if it continued?

 

Black Panther stepped away from the group in the large conference room. Taking on the mantle from his father before him had been rough. He had only recently returned to Wakanda before having to go to the conference. And then he lost his father at the conference due to an explosion that, as he was slowly learning, was in fact not planted by the one known as Winter Soldier. No, according to intelligence and recent events, he'd been nowhere near the site. But why make it look like him? Who would sabotage a recovering torture and brainwashing victim?

 

“ _Nella mia preghiera...”_

“ _Let this be our prayer...”_

 

Vision was still new to the world that he gazed out upon this night. He knew that life was the reason why he was here. He was created to preserve it, not to destroy it. He was different than Ultron, but now he was in a battle against people he had called allies against the robotic monster. He had never fully understood why the arguments and fights were happening in the first place; they were pointless and to be honest each side was right.

 

Wanda gazed a a photo she'd saved in her wallet. It was of her and Pietro when they were both whole. After Sokovia she hadn't seen nor heard from her brother. The archer had told her that he'd gotten to the helicarrier but there had been no word since. She wondered where the Sokovian refugees were now, she wondered if they were okay. She also wondered if they had honestly done the right thing in destroying the city.

 

“ _Quanta fede c'e...”_

“ _When shadows fill our day...”_

 

Sam sighed. He'd seen vets at the VA go downhill. Hell, he'd even heard about some of his most successful recoveries become suicides. After Riley died, he'd been in a dark place himself. When he heard about what was going on between the two Avengers, he knew something was wrong. Something about it screamed that there were problems further down than just a disagreement about a law and a former assassin. He'd never gone to the others though. His first thoughts were always to help Steve try to find Bucky. Now they were here in Berlin and they were not only trying to save the former Winter Soldier, but going against this new world law which he knew - they all knew - was flawed.

 

Rhodey moved away from the windows. What did it matter to him what happened? These people used to be teammates and they betrayed Tony. The soldier had always been the billionaire's friend, tried to stand by him or stand up for him in whatever ways he could. Sure they had fights, but they never escalated to a war. Tony had called Steve a friend but the captain turned right back around and shoved that friendship in his face, calling the assassin who killed Iron Man's parents his best friend. That was not a friend, but someone who...

 

“ _Lead us to a place...”_

 

Who _what_? Stood up for what _he_ thought was "right?" What _he_ "believed in?" The man who was War Machine sank down into a chair. This war was more complicated and he felt he should have read the Accords better. He suddenly felt like they ALL should have.

 

Scott had some idea as to the severity of what was going on. He'd heard the stories and learned about what was going on. He'd had to in order for him to be able to fight with the others. He hadn't gained a copy of the talked about Accords, but he'd heard things tossed about in conversation. He'd also heard about what it would do to one of the members of his team, to a few members. He didn't want to go to jail again because of this, but he knew they needed to prove a point. What was going on was not their fault, was not Bucky's fault let alone the Soldier's. It was someone else, but words were all but lost to the other group.

 

Spiderman stared at the trophy they had gotten from the day's battle. Captain America's shield was in their possession now. Sure the man knew how to fight hand to hand, there was no question of this, but this was his weapon. They should feel lucky, inspired. The team should be on top of the world that part of their problem was already dealt with and it was just a matter of time.

 

So why was everyone acting as though they were attending a funeral? What was going on that they would go from a successful fight to acting so sullen?

 

“ _Guide us with your grace...”_

 

Natasha had warned them, had warned all of them. She'd told Steve to stay out of it and stay away from Bucky. She'd told Tony that things would get worse if things continued. Now she fights Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda and Bucky. Perhaps it's to prove a point, or perhaps there's something more to how she acts. After all, she'd asked the archer himself if they were still friends for him to answer it all depended on how she fought him. Being a spy all her life, she was used to allies becoming enemies. This was different though. She was too close to this to be able to figure out a good plan. It's why she had to separate herself from the others, to think. And sometimes to think, she he felt the need for music.

 

Bucky kept his head bowed, but his voice carried well in the still night air. This song, he felt, was a way to ask for forgiveness to everyone. To Steve. To Sam. To Natasha. To Tony. To the Avengers. To the _world_. He'd caused hell for so long while under the influence of Hydra's brainwashing. Now that he'd returned to his best friend, he was causing more hell by forcing him to make the choice: Avengers and the Accords or him? Because of him, an entire team of people – of friends – were torn in two. He just wanted forgiveness and to bring them peace.

 

But how could he do it without breaking Steve's heart again?

 

“ _ **Give us faith so we'll be safe...”**_

 

Steve felt a trickle of a tear roll down his cheek. Faith. That had been what kept him safe all his life. It's what had kept him alive. Faith in his family. Faith in Bucky. In the scientists that helped to change him to what he was now. In Peggy and Howard. In the Howling Commandos of the 107 th . In the Avengers. In S.H.I.E.L.D. In his friends.

 

Now he'd lost nearly everything again, though he was still alive. He was trying so hard to believe and be the man he once was again. Where had he gone wrong? What was he still missing? It drove him crazy and he didn't know why. And now he'd even lost his own weapon and defense. Other than hand to hand, he couldn't do much now.

 

Tony gazed over at the shield in their possession before looking at his own hands. They had taken away Captain America's defense. Just as the spider kid was thinking, a great victory. But at the same time, it was a loss. He knew what he'd done. He'd taken a prize and tore it from it's owner. He'd taken a treasure, one that held precious memories, and forced it from their grasp. It was wrong and he knew it. It was his connection to Howard, Peggy, the Howling Commandos.

 

And to Bucky. And at that, it was a memory and a prize to help defend many a people. It didn't matter if they were American, Berliner, African or wherever. He had to remind himself that Steve Rogers made Captain America the symbol of freedom. Not just nation wide, but world wide as well.

 

“ _ **Sogniamo un mondo**_

_**Senza piu violenza** _

_**Un mondo di** _

_**Giustizia e di speranza** _

_**Ognuno dia la** _

_**Mano al suo vicino** _

_**Simbolo di pace e** _

_**Di fraternita...”** _

 

Steve, realizing how tired everyone must be, looked to everyone and nodded. It was time they got some rest. He and Bucky would take watch as they slept. He watched as Sam was about to protest, but shook his head. Now was not the right time to make that move. If he wanted to, he could take second watch, but not right now.

 

“ _La forza che ci dai...”_

“ _We ask that life be kind...”_

 

Tony stayed turned toward the window as everyone from his team started to move toward the various beds they'd been given while staying in the conference room. He was still watching the distant flames. His heart was pained, knowing that life hadn't been kind to any of them. It hadn't even been kind to the Captain or the Soldier. In fact, most of their lives had been taken from them due to varying circumstances.

 

“ _E'il desiderio che...”_

“ _And watch us from above...”_

 

Steve looked to the stars. He knew his mother was watching over him, as well as the Commandos that had passed and Peggy. He even felt the good doctor trying to make sure he was still around. And at his side he would always have Bucky. They would be together and it's what seemed to be what was keeping the skies themselves from crashing down over them.

 

“ _Ognuno trovi amore...”_

“ _We hope each soul will find...”_

 

Tony felt his chest clench. He wasn't as close to the others as he had been with Steve. Now any form of friendship or relationship they may have wanted to have or did have was gone. All because of the Accords everything had gone to hell and to even threw Steve's own childhood friend into the mix.

 

“What have I done...?”

 

“ _Intorno e dentro a se...”_

“ _Another soul to love...”_

 

Tony knew that he'd messed up. Along the same lines, Steve had messed up as well but wouldn't admit it. They couldn't reach a compromise. Then a new yet old factor was thrown into the mix and it made everything worse. Neither of them knew what to do. They were stuck and tore apart the team they had created together.

 

The Avengers had been their team. It wasn't Fury's... It wasn't the World Safety Organization's thing... It hadn't even been S.H.I.E.L.D. that had brought them together. Not completely anyway. It was Tony and Steve who had created this... Child of sorts. And now they were destroying it from the inside out.

 

“Buck... are we heading toward our end?” was the soft question asked by the captain.

 

“Is this the end of the line for the Avengers?” the billionaire sighed.

 

“ _ **Let this be our prayer...”**_

“ _Let this be our prayer...”_

 

“ _Just like every child...”_

“ _Just like every child...”_

 

Steve's eyes fell again. He felt his eyes water slightly, but would later blame it on the light of their campfire.

 

This wasn't his world. This wasn't his time. He'd tried adjusting, tried being “modern,” but it wasn't sticking like it should. He'd always feel out of place, even with the team. Even Bucky who was just as old as him (well, a year younger but who was counting when it came to decades) fit better in this world than him. He was old fashioned and even if Phil had said the world needed old fashioned, it wasn't happening. Not in this lifetime.

 

“ _ **Needs to find a place...”**_

 

Tony stood from the window, finally tearing his eyes away. He made his way to the door, turning off the lights so his own team could sleep finally. He couldn't even look at those who were there. He had to get away, had to think. He felt he needed something, somewhere to go. But where? It was as though he'd lost his place and wasn't sure how to get his footing again.

 

He made his way through the building to the outside. The cooling air of the night ruffled his clothes a little, cooling his heated face. He needed this, needed the space from everyone. What would they do the next day?

 

“ _ **Guide us with your grace... Give us faith so we'll be safe...”**_

 

Steve clasped his hands together, bowing his head. It had been a while. He felt as though he could use the guidance. That all of them needed guidance for where to go. Where the guidance would come from, he didn't know. All he cared is that they would know what to do, where to go... And when this would finally come to an end.

 

After his parents' deaths, Tony hadn't believed in God or there being any form of higher power. He'd only believed in science and proving what was right in front of him. Ever since he'd met Thor, things had been brought into question for him. Now he sought to know what was right. He needed stability to lead the half of the team that was with him. Where was life taking him and could he follow, be led through uncertainty?

 

“ _ **E la fede che**_

_**Hai acceso in noi** _

_**Sento che ci salvera...”** _

 

Iron Man felt his eyes close as he leaned against a wall, sliding down. He was tired, worn. All this thinking was making him near break. Especially when it came to relationships. Even he knew that he wasn't good at the whole interpersonal thing.

 

But he was tired. And he didn't care who found him at this point as he fell asleep. If he was found by someone other than his own team, maybe he'd learn the truth, or at least another side of the story. Yes, he'd been part of the problem, but he wanted to be a part of the solution again. For the first real time since he became an Avenger, he wanted to actually find the truth and save people rather than just...

 

Save people...

 

Steve just stared at the ground. Bucky looked up at him, his own hands folded. The two moved closer for old time's sake, but then again they were used to sitting like that around a fire. They watched over their group, watching as the sleeping bags raised and fell with each person's breath.

 

“We'll get through this, Steve.” the Winter Soldier spoke softly, “We always do.”

 

“I'm not so sure this time, Buck,” the blonde uttered, “I'm not sure of anything anymore.”

 

The brunette placed a soft hand on his friend's. He gave a soft squeeze. Perhaps he would help his friend know peace for once in his life. And hopefully, they won't have to go through what they did so many years back.

 

But then again... Every once in a while...

 

Every warrior just needs a prayer to help them through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song used and sung in this story is "The Prayer." The particular version I used was the Josh Groban and Charolette Church rendition. I appologize if the Itallian spelling is very rough or incorrect, English is my first language and not Italian.
> 
> The reason why I chose Bucky to sing the male/Josh Groban part of the song is because even before he became the Winter Soldier, Bucky was well spoken. From my research, he was known to speak at least 5 different languages fluently. When he became the Winter Soldier even though he probably didn't speak much, he probably had to at least learn the languages to fit in at least some. And to be honest, he fit better than my other choice of Hawkeye. (Sorry Clint! I love you!)
> 
> Natasha as Charolette... The woman should need to know several languages, being a spy. So of course she needs to be extremely fluent. But not only that but it fit the "one person on each side" and she was the first ones that I thought of for a voice.


End file.
